Perfection
by wondergirl257
Summary: A series of ConVict drabbles based on songs by the Danish singer Oh Land.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I haven't written anything in ages, and I know that I can't progress as a writer if I don't actually write... so I've typed up a few drabbles to Oh Land songs centering around my darlings Conrad and Victoria Grayson. If you still ship them join me on this journey my fellow ConVicted felons.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Revenge

Perfection

"I just want you to feel something!" she screamed at the indignant man standing before her. They'd been screaming at each other for over an hour, the tension between them had long ago grown unbearable and staring into his emotionless blue eyes made her stomach roil. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and pursed her lips together, her throat dry and scratchy. "I want you to look at me the same way you look at her."

His silence was killing her. His affair was killing her. _He_ was killing her. This blue eyed billionaire whose smiles cut like a knife was leaving her. After he'd begged and pleaded for her to stay with him, to stop drinking, to support him he'd _cheated_ on her. She would've been understanding if the young woman wasn't exactly what he needed. But deep down in her soul she knew Victoria was the one, and that alone made her stumble into their upscale apartment stinking of booze and the jealousy she'd gotten herself drunk on at 3am and scream at him until her throat ran dry.

His whore was a pretty little thing, everything about her dark and alluring and _perfect_. The penniless bitch had managed to worm her way into Conrad's bed, which in itself wasn't a difficult task; what she couldn't understand was how the girl had stolen his heart. A heart that was legally bound to her- she was his wife, not some mistress, but as she watched him walk away with a "Goodnight, Steph," thrown over his shoulder, she couldn't help but feel like the other woman.

Unwanted, imperfect and hopelessly drunk.

* * *

><p>Victoria sat at the bar in Conrad's office drink in hand. The sleeve of her nightgown fell back into place as she set her now empty tumbler onto the coaster in front of her. She mentally added today to the endless list of terrible days she'd had in the past forever.<p>

She sensed him before she heard him. His easy footsteps on the hardwood floor getting closer and closer to her with every passing step only agitated her more."Looks like you could use some company."

"Hmm. Two months ago," she quipped, bringing her glass to her lips. She rolled her eyes when he took a seat beside her, but poured him a drink nonetheless.

He smirked at her comment; he was amazed that in all these years of marriage she still knew how to rile him up. "Two months ago, my dear, we were being heralded in "The Times" as a golden couple, and now look at us. One child arrested for murder, and the other can't look at us without contempt."

"Divorced but living under the same roof," she added to his list of their problems with a tilt of her head.

"At least it's a 20,000-square-foot roof. It's not like we'll be tripping over each other-"

"24,000." she challenged him with a smile on her face. She dissolved into a fit of laughter at her own joke and Conrad followed suit, bumping her shoulder playfully. His grin grew wider when he noticed her dimples showing. It was such a rarity to see her smiling-laughing even, especially with him and not at him.

"Oh, how the hell did we get here?"

She used her left hand to brush her hair out of her face before turning to face him fully. It was in these moments that she truly loved the man sitting beside her. For the first time in a long time their banter wasn't laced with scorn or hurtful words. This was different, this was them at their worst that somehow made them their best; a paradox in flux.

"It wasn't the affairs, or the mistrust or the mistrust," Conrad began explaining as he ran his thumb over the rim of his glass. "I think it was misconceptions."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Really, how so?"

He cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side. "When I first met you I thought you were the most perfect woman I'd ever seen-" he started before she interrupted him.

"And has your opinion changed?" she asked just a bit coyly.

"I wasn't finished, Victoria."

She smiled, knowing how he hated repeating himself. When he spoke he expected people to listen...but normally she never did.

"As I was saying you were, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. However, as the years went on and you became more and more distant, especially after the David Clarke fiasco," he said her ex-lovers name the same way he always did, the only difference was in the sincerity of his tone and his artic pools burning holes into her dark brown eyes. "And for the record Lydia was just a warm body, nothing more nothing less," he added as an afterthought knowing his recent infidelity had scorned Victoria.

He watched a shadow cross over her face. He'd just mentioned her ex-lover and his mistress in the same breath and it she made it clear that she wasn't happy about it. Victoria took a deep breath to compose herself and took her last swig of liquid courage. She wanted to say something but she was at a loss for words.

"I just want you to feel something, Victoria," Conrad whispered more to himself than to her.

"Is that what you think? That I don't feel." she turned to him with a sudden anger about her that he hadn't seen in years. She was so damn tired of hearing people say things like that. She may be the Queen of the Hamptons but that shouldn't equate to "Bitchtoria Grayson" and "Ice Queen." She hated being branded by people, and hearing it out of the man who knew her best stung.

"Conrad, I'm not that young naïve little girl who would've done anything to keep you by her side, and even if I was you wouldn't want me...not the way I am now." Resigned, she brushed her hands across his lapel and placed her head on his chest. He sat there staring down at her in his arms for the first time since Daniel's arrest. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke into her hair.

"You're still perfect, Victoria."

* * *

><p>AN2: Ignore all mistakes, I hope you guys like the first installment… or maybe this is just a one shot I'm not sure. Anyway, RXR please, loves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for such an awesome response! I was not expecting four reviews especially on something riddled with errors. As promised here's the next installment that I'd like to call Convict and the case of the burning muffins… based on the song Pyromaniac by Oh Land.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Pyromaniac

She didn't know what it was about baking that calmed her down, but when she turned the dial on the timer and slammed the oven door shut she couldn't help but feel accomplished. It'd been a good five years at most since she'd had the entire Manor to herself. The children were out with their various significant others - much to her chagrin. Speaking of significant others Conrad was nowhere to be seen, nor were the maids and various helpers that the Grayson family employed.

A wicked smile appeared on Victoria's face when an idea struck her. She wiped her hands on her apron and wandered upstairs in search of the IPod she was embarrassed to call her own. When she found it she returned to kitchen with ear buds in her ear and Lana Del Rey on repeat. Victoria had taken a liking to the young Lolita who'd made it big in the music industry. Lana was Victoria's most well kept secret – excluding Patrick of course.

"Come take a walk on the wild side…" she sang softly wiping the flour off the counter. Victoria quickly glanced at the timer before throwing the used rag in the sink.

She pulled open the pantry door and decided to indulge herself once more. She reached into what looked like an old cereal box, but really contained Victoria's stash of sweets – another well kept secret of hers. She hesitated when her fingers skimmed the box of chocolates – if Conrad found out about this he'd never let her live it down or worse… he'd make her share.

She tore the top off and stuffed a piece of the illicit chocolate into her mouth. She closed her eyes briefly as the intermingling tastes of white chocolate and caramel melted on her tongue. She could definitely get used to this. Her fingers ran along the edge of the box as she searched for her favorite, the crème de la crème of Godiva's white chocolate collection. She saw that one of the spaces was empty and in that moment she swore a thousand fiery deaths upon Conrad Grayson.

"Honey I'm home," the mocking voice of her husband rang in her ears. She paused her music and placed the chocolate box on the counter, silently fuming with her hands on her hips. Years of schooling her features and hiding her emotions paid off once again when Conrad swaggered into the room – his confidence was misplaced as usual.

"Something smells delicious," was his way of greeting before he leaned down to place a lingering kiss to her cheek. He frowned at the expression on his wife's face, she looked positively murderous. Victoria placed her hands on his chest to push him away; she prayed to the gods that she could control her anger. Victoria plastered a smile on her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Have you been eating chocolate?"

"Conrad I've been baking all day, not that it's any business of yours," she snapped defensively.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself. Victoria was acting really weird, but he turned on his heel and walked towards the stove. He crouched down to peer into the small window, curious as to what smelled so delicious. Turns out his wife had been telling the truth – well almost the whole truth.

She squeezed past him to pull open the oven door. The muffins still had a good ten minutes left but she had to be sure that Conrad hadn't poisoned them with his presence. She turned to go but found herself cornered between the cabinets and her nosy husband. He placed his hands on either side of her and kissed her gently.

Victoria couldn't hold in her rage any longer and in one swift motion she reversed their positions effectively trapping her thieving husband. He smiled weakly at her, trying to put some space between them which only made her step closer.

"I am going to destroy you, Conrad," she smiled dangerously at him baring her teeth. "I am going to ruin you," she grinned against his lips before kissing him with everything she had. He threaded his hands in her hair and ignored her threats. Nothing else mattered but the chocolate on her tongue and the look in her eyes that sent chills down his spine.

She pulled away when the lack of oxygen started to go to her head and smirked at the stunned look on his face, his labored breathing was music to her ears.

"You ate my chocolate, Conrad," she clicked her tongue at him raising one of her manicured brows. "And to think we'd been getting along so well."

He wanted to deny it, to prove his innocence, but his body spoke for him. Victoria eyes shone with mischief as she began tugging at the buttons of his shirt and leaving a trail of kisses on each inch of newly exposed skin. Her lips returned to his neck and his breath caught in his throat when she nipped at the soft flesh.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Is it working?" she asked brazenly, answering his question with one of her own. A haughty laugh escaped her and she reached behind her and daintily picked up one of the small squares of chocolate. Conrad watched with bated breath as his wife examined the sweet - maybe if he started groveling now she'd go easy on him.

"You were so sneaky about it," she spoke in a low tone even though she was accusing him. "I almost didn't notice that one was missing." He almost thought she was impressed but the anger in her eyes told a different story.

"Victoria I -" he quickly lost his train of thought when she popped the melting chocolate into her mouth before pulling his lips to hers. Conrad didn't know what had gotten into her but he certainly wasn't complaining. All the sexual tension and frustration they'd been bottling up over the past few years was released in a kiss that was more tongue than lips. With his wandering hands on her hips he was determined to enjoy every second of whatever was transpiring between them.

"Victoria," he repeated. He pushed her away gently and regretted the action immediately when her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. The fire in her eyes reflected in his arctic pools and she pouted teasingly at him before closing her lips around another piece of the decadent sweet.

"Yes, Conrad?" she asked softly, smirking wickedly.

"Your muffins are burning."

* * *

><p>XOXO J<p> 


End file.
